


Talk to him

by Arzani



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzani/pseuds/Arzani
Summary: Ginny is good at pep talks and Hermione decides to finally do something about her attraction towards Draco.based on the tumblr prompt: “I saw you staring at each other, I just wasn’t sure if it was sexual tension or murderous rage.”





	Talk to him

“I saw you staring at each other, I just wasn’t sure if it was sexual tension or murderous rage.”

The voice made Hermione jump and she turned around, her dress swirling around her legs. Blood shots to her cheeks, while looking into the bright eyes of Ginny. The woman was too perceptive for her own good and, no, no it didn’t make it better that she was the sister of her ex-boyfriend.

“I wasn’t staring at anyone,” Hermione stutters, but she knows she can’t fool Ginny. Other than Ron, she was aware of what was happening around her. Always had and always would be. Clutching the fabric of her dress, Hermione hoped she wasn’t twitching her fingers too much. Yet, Ginny’s gaze raked over her hands and smirked.

“Sexual tension it is,” she said, nodding at herself. With her green dress and the braided hair, she looked absolutely stunning. No wonder Harry had fallen hard for her. Any sane man would. Unlike her, Ginny was cunning, witty and smart. She didn’t lose her words when a boy talked with her.

A sigh escaped Hermione. “Things wouldn’t be so difficult if they were,” she said and blinked when Ginny placed a hand on her arm.

“Hey, cheer up, will you.” Ginny’s voice was reassuring and it still took Hermione by surprise that she wasn’t angry at her for breaking up with Ron. After all she was his sister. “This is a ball, you look beautiful and Draco hadn’t been able to tear his eyes off you. Things will work out.”

Looking down at herself, and assessing the blue dress she wore, the shoes her feet stuck in and hurt, and the few jewelry, Hermione wasn’t so sure about any of it. The annual Christmas ball of the ministry drew all kinds of people, from aurors to reporters and the rich society.

Automatically her eyes wandered to the man standing a little away from the crowed, holding a cocktail glass in his slender fingers. Draco was here, he was obviously lonely and looked unbelievably good. In a way Hermione had never believed she would see him, she had to admit she found him attractive. They had talked, briefly, in the hallways, when they met by accident… and each time she felt drawn to him. Especially since Ron and she had broken up.

“I’m not his league,” Hermione said absentmindedly, half-forgotten Ginny was still standing next to her. When she snorted though, Hermione was reminded of the fact.

“Bullshit,” she almost snarled and turned Hermione to face her. Blinking, Hermione let Ginny do so. “You were part of the resistance, you fought in the great war and you defeated Voldemort. If anyone isn’t good enough it’s him, but if you like him, go for it. You deserve to be happy again. The thing between you and Ron is over for how long now? Two years? He already dates again, so you should do!”

Well, if that wasn’t a pep talk, Hermione didn’t know what was and despite herself she smiled. Maybe Ginny was right. Maybe if she wanted to, she should finally make a move, if Draco couldn’t. She could see how he feared her reaction after what happened in the past. The fear of rejection was the worst. She knew so much.

“So, what do you assume I do now?” Hermione asked, but before Ginny answered, she already had turned and all she needed was a last push, before she walked towards the lonely figure, attempting to not leave him be lonely any longer.


End file.
